Snowflake Arizona Stake
* 31st Continually Active Stake of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * 4th Continually Active Stake in Arizona Stake History Early Mormon Settlements on the Little Colorado River * Little Colorado Stake - was the first stake of the church in Arizona created 27 Jan 1878 amongst church branches on the Little Colorado River with Lot Smith (1830-1892) as president. It was dissolved in 1887 with the creations of the St. Johns Arizona Stake and Snowflake Arizona Stake. * Eastern Arizona Stake - was the second stake of the church in Arizona created 27 Jun 1879 with Jesse N Smith as President. It too was dissolved in 1887 with the creations of the St. Johns Arizona Stake and Snowflake Arizona Stake. 1887 New Stake Creation * Jesse N. Smith (1834-1906), a cousin to the prophet Joseph Smith was called as the first stake president in 1887. He was a Mormon pioneer, church leader, colonizer, politician and frontiersman. He was a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. In politics he served in the Utah territorial legislature, Arizona legislature and mayor of Parowan. Navajo County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your boys and girls to pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Arizona's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Navajo County, Arizona Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Snowflake Arizona Temple Snowflake Arizona Temple was the second temple built in Arizona, following the Mesa Arizona Temple (1927) and is a sister building to the Winter Quarters Nebraska Temple. The town of Snowflake was named after its founder, William J. Flake, and the apostle with charge over the colonization of Arizona, Erastus Snow, who visited the settlement a few months after Flake arrived. See Also * Arizona List of Stakes of the Church Notable Stake Members * See Also Early Snowflake Arizona Stake members - References Category:1887 Category:Snowflake Category:Navajo Category:Arizona Category:Arizona Stakes Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Ward building